I'm a star - Mettaton x celebrityfem! reader
by astridgemstone
Summary: when Mettaton see's you TV, he HAS to meet you
I'm a star - Mettaton x fem! reader

A lot had changed since the appearance of monsters on the surface. For one having the unique creatures live among humans in everyday life was a little hard to get used to. But the people of the Earth eventually got used to it and soon enough both races were being treated rather equally.

There were groups of people who did disagree though, especially those of the older generation but overall things were good, great even. Most monsters didn't go far from mount Ebbot, the king and other important figures decided to stay in the same area. A tiny village built just for monsters at the foot of the mountain. Of course multiple humans began to move there too, eager to interact with the new species that rose from the underground.

The first human obviously, was Frisk. With Toriel leading the way the two found themselves in a cozy cottage to themselves in the center of the village. They weren't far from friends. Sans and Papyrus lived on the opposite of the street and somehow had managed to bring their whole house to the new village. How they did that no one wanted to know, it still had the snow on the roof despite it being the middle of summer.

Undyne and Alphys lived happily together in the yellow lizard's lab which was built especially for her. Her projects and scientific advances were proven to be a large help in helping human technology move onward, including the making of robots. Undyne provided security to the small town, warding off any humans who dared harm a single hair on anyone's head. Asgore lived just beside them in a little house with a massive garden. He spent most of his days tending to the plants since resigning as king. He would still attend meetings with Frisk and Toriel to discuss the progress the two species had made together though.

Napstablook and Mettaton had decided to live together again, whilst the flamboyant robot was often out doing his own thing he would always come home to help the little ghost tend to the snails. Its the least he could do for leaving the poor thing alone whilst underground.

But at the moment? everyone had piled into Toriel's tiny home for a movie night. Plates of butterscotch and cinnamon pie were handed out to the multiple monsters and one human situated in the living room, all crowded round the tv. Papyrus DID make some spaghetti but it was heavily avoided, the monsters did want to live after all. The odd group had just finished watching the last Harry Potter movie and boy did that talk up a storm.

"Sans I don't understand why the human snapped the wand in two! Did he not want to be powerful?" Papyrus asked his smaller brother as the credits began to roll.

"Dunno bro..guess he wasn't" Sans paused for a moment, a grin appearing on his face

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE-"

"sirius enough"

"GAHHH!"

Undyne laughed, smacking the taller skeleton on the back. The others chuckled, especially Toriel who sent a smile Sans's way, much to Asgore's distress.

"well darlings that was equally dramatic and lovely marathon! Does that conclude our evening or are we going to start another set of movies?" Mettaton asked excitedly.

He was all for the media and human entertainment. He soaked all the information up like a sponge at any chance he got. He had begun to get a lot of popularity himself. Being one of the only underground's entertainers got people interested and boy did he love all that attention. Though despite the need for glitz and glamour he did love these moments of spending time with his friends and family. Especially times like these.

"yo who changed the channel? we were gonna watch Hunger Games!" Monster kid exclaimed, jumping up to look for the remote. On the screen seemed to be some sort of concert, happy music blasted through the tv and instantly Mettaton was mesmerized

'I can't help it if I make a scene'

'steppin out of my hot pink limousine'

"who is THAT?" Mettaton all but yelled, getting up from the sofa he planted himself straight in front of the screen, squinting at the female on the stage.

That girl of course, was you.

You'd been touring this part of the country for a week or so and each of your concerts had sold out. You were famous, enough said. Everywhere you went people knew your name and you had a strong group of fans on your doorstep in almost every country in the world. You sang, presented tv shows, toured the world and advertised so many companies across the world it was strange when someone DIDN'T know your name.

Tonight was your last concert in this area before moving on for another week of loud music, meeting other celebrities and adoring fans. You loved every minute of it don't get me wrong, sometimes you just wanted some peace and quiet with people who treated you like a normal person. Well not just people anymore.

Monsters came to a shock to you, thinking they were only part of legend. The thought excited you though, you'd met a couple already who'd began to listen to your music and come to your concerts. You could even see a couple in the audience right now. But who you wanted to meet the most of all was the infamous pink robot known as Mettaton. Seeing he was one of the only entertainment figures to the monsters enthralled you, seeing him on tv only made you more eager to meet him. Though that would have to wait, you had countless more performances before you could even think of clearing your scheduled to meet him.

You grinned at the audience as you continued to sing

'i'm turning heads and i'm stopping traffic'

'when I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh'

Mettaton stared up at the screen in awe, you were flawless! The way you moved across the stage was like you'd practiced it a million times over. And god your voice, it was like heaven to the robot's artificial ears. You turned on your heel, copying the moves your backup dancers were making

'I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in'

'they're hypnotized by the way i'm walking'

'I've got them dazzled like a stage magician, When I point, they look and when I talk, they listen'

'everybody needs a friend and I've got you, you and you. So many I can't even name them, can you blame me i'm too famous'

"ah you haven't seen (name) before? i'm surprised, s-she's pretty popular round here.." Alphys muttered to Mettaton who's eyes were glued to the tv and looked like they wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon. "(name) you say...?" he murmured under his breath, your name rolling off of his tongue. A pretty name for a god damned beautiful girl. The lights flashed pink on the stage, confetti streaming down from the top which made Mettaton gasp

'haven't you noticed that i'm a star'

'i'm coming into view as the world is turning'

'haven't you noticed I've made it this far?'

'now everyone can see me burning'

'now everyone can see me burning'

'now everyone can see me burning' You finished, earning the screams and cheers from your adoring fans stood before you. You gave them a dazzling smile, waving happily to them all

"thank you all so much for coming all the way out here! You're all amazing! Thank you and goodnight" you finished, earning you one last cheer as you bowed, the curtains drew and you could hear the fans slowly filing out of the arena.

"great job (name)" your manager greeted you, chucking a bottle of water your way. You chuckled, catching it with one hand and taking a large swig of it

"I always forget how much these things tire me out compared to talk shows" you joked, earning a small laugh from your manager as you both chatted to your dressing room.

Mettaton watched as you absconded from the stage, the curtains closing shut. He didn't know what to think, how had he not noticed you before? your music was beautiful and seeing how many people were in the crowd, it was obvious that you were very popular. His mind was swimming with hundreds of thoughts and emotions that he'd last felt when he'd been given his first body. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that made him feel content and happy. He stayed silent for a moment before his cousin floated closer

"uh...mettaton? are you alright..." The pink robot's head turned to look at his cousin, a pink blush extremly visible on his cheeks

"Blooky! We have to meet her! Even if its the last thing I do i'm going to see her perform in person." Mettaton declared, determination burning in his eyes

"you've only seen one song from her are you sur-"

"don't be ridiculous!" Mettaton interrupted Toriel, motioning for his cousin to follow him

"we must prepare at once my darling! there's no time to waste" Mettaton said with no intention of being calm. All at once the two had left the home, leaving the rest in a somewhat surprised silence.

"hmm? Frisk whats wrong?" Toriel asked, looking at the small child who was signing frantically

"you think Mettaton has a crush on (name)?" Papyrus asked, grinning like a child. Frisk nodded, a smile appearing on their face as they signed again

'just you wait, he'll get to her in no time'

may do a part 2 if this gets popular enough *^*


End file.
